1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board formed by alternately laminating conductive patterns and insulation layers on a core substrate, and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-042666 describes a printed wiring board in which a buildup layer is formed by alternately laminating an interlayer resin insulation layer and a conductive pattern on a core substrate. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-042666, wiring conductor is formed on an upper surface and a lower surface of the core substrate, and an insulation layer is formed to cover such wiring conductor. The insulation layer contains reinforcing material such as glass fiber. In addition, a thin protective layer is formed on a surface of the insulation layer. Wiring conductor is formed on the thin protective layer. Upper and lower wiring conductors are electrically connected by a via conductor that penetrates through the insulation layer and the thin protective layer. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference